Temptation
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Who is Dan Humphrey? He's pale, rich, gorgeous, but no one knows who he really is. Will Serena find out?
1. Chapter 1

Dan Humphrey. That was the name that appeared in girls' heads every morning. He would lean against one of the pillars, watching, but he wouldn't ever make a move to try and converse with anything. That all changed the day Serena van der Woodsen came back.

--

"Serena!" Blair exclaimed, walking over to greet her best friend. "Where the hell were you?"

"Boarding school, remember?" She muttered, returning the hug. Her eyes scanned the crowded courtyard as she pulled back. "Everyone looks..different."

"Nate grew about a foot while you were gone, he'll tower over you now." Blair laughed, pulling Serena down next to her.

"Who's that guy?" Serena pointed as discreetly as she could at Dan. "Is he new?"

"Ugh, that's Dan Humphrey." She said the name with disdain. "He stands there every morning, like he's waiting for something."

"Or someone."

"Who cares?" Blair peeled back the lid on her yogurt, dipping her spoon into the dairy product.

"Yeah." Serena murmured faintly, looking at him one last time before turning her attention back to Blair.

--

Dan's ears perked up as he heard his name, his enhanced hearing picking out bits of conversation. His gaze swiveled to where a statuesque blonde sat next to Blair Waldorf. Who was she?

For the first time, he left his post, striding over to where she sat, determined to finding out her name. Walking human speed was a long tortuous process made even more so when the bell rang, causing everyone to flee to their first class.

He groaned, resisting the urge to slam his fist into the pillar. He turned abruptly, heading for English. He desperately wanted to know who she was and why her blood attracted him like no other. Sighing, he realized that if he spent any time alone with her, she'd probably end up dead within a half hour.

"Dan!" Jonathon popped up beside him, falling into stride with him.

"Hey bro." Dan muttered, opening the door. Jonathon was his 'brother' as they both lived in the same apartment, and looked practically the exact same. They both had the pale skin, dazzling topaz eyes, their only difference was that Jonathon had blonde hair and Dan was a brunette.

"Saw you staring at van der Woodsen earlier. Finally found someone worth your time?" Jonathon teased, sitting down at a random desk in the back.

"What's her name?" Dan muttered slowly, sitting down.

"Serena van der Woodsen." He shrugged, opening his notebook. "Why?"

"I was just curious." Dan spoke quickly as the teacher strode in the room, immediately beginning his lecture.

--

"Welcome back, Ms. Van der Woodsen." Mr. Jacobs practically announced to the class. "Please, have a seat next to Mr. Humphrey."

Serena nodded, looking over to where the teacher was pointing. Her heart rate suddenly accelerated as she carefully sat down next to him. "Hi."

He nodded at her, sucking in a long breath before looking the other way. "Hello." He spoke to the wall, cursing mentally at himself for being such an idiot.

"I'm Serena." She murmured, throwing her hair behind her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." He muttered through gritted teeth. "I'm, uh, Dan."

She nodded, turning back to the lecture that Mr. Jacobs was giving on, well she wasn't sure what the lecture was on. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she turned to him again, causing him to flinch. "Is this class always this boring?"

"Yeah." Dan grunted, his air supply gone. He sucked in another breath, trying to ignore the scent that invaded his mind.

She put a hand on his arm, watching his eyes widen. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." He said again, not in the mood for more than one syllable words as they took up more air. "Great."

The rest of the class period was filled with this; every once in a while, Serena would ask Dan a question and he would reply, doing his best not to look at her.

The bell rang, Dan quickly slipping his books into his backpack, hurrying out the door. Serena packed up slowly, wondering what the matter was with him. Did she smell funny or something?

She made her way to the courtyard, spotting Dan and a tall blonde guy walking together, heads bent.

"Serena!" A loud, happy voice caught her attention and she turned, seeing none other than Nate Archibald himself.

"Nate, hey." She allowed him to hug her tightly, lifting her off the ground.

"How have you been? You look..wow. Blair was just talking about you and yeah." He rambled, blushing when he finally stopped.

"I've been okay, I guess. You look wow too." She smiled, about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, I was, uh, wondering if you, uh, wanted to go out tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said finally, watching his face fall. "I mean, you and Blair are only on a break and, its just not a good idea."

"Oh," He sighed, playing with the straps of his backpack. "Blair and I, well I don't know about us, but we're not getting back together anytime soon. That's why, uh, I asked you."

"I'll see you later Nate." She stood on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek before hurrying away, wondering if Dan and the blonde kid were still around

--

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --

**Okay, so this is sorta twilight-ish, but not really. Dan and Jonathon are vampires and uh, yes they can walk in the sun lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Van Der Woodsen was a goddess. And he was dangerously attached, he thought.

In his 109 years of being "alive" he'd never met someone who appealed to him so highly, who made him want to give up his "vegetarian" ways.

"Bro?" Jonathon.

"Yeah?" His head lifted up.

"You're attached, aren't you?" Jonathon knew the feeling, his first contact with new humans had brought him plenty of scents he knew he could enjoy.

Dan pursed his lips and nodded, pushing himself from the couch he laid on when bored. "Way too."

--

The loud, penetrating sound, of heart beats rang through his ears. At his usual spot, practically connected to the pole that stuck up from the ground, he peered. Watching, wondering, wishing. Dan's mind accelerated with the thoughts of everyone around him. Most of which he wished he could not hear. _"Serena!"_ The shrill sounding voice called and his eyes shot up, glaring at Blair as she wrapped her arms around the blond.  
_  
"B!"_ She called back, and he turned around, picking up another batch of voices, but her scent still lingered in her nose.

It made him crave; he groaned. No school for him today. Taking a quick glance at Jonathon, he walked away without even a word, knowing that his brother would know where he was going.

He was going to hunt, and fight the urge to kill the bubbly blond.

--

_Run, run, run away._ He swore, that if he had a beating heart, his lungs would be bursting with the anticipation of new air; but that was not the case, as the only feeling he had was a deep thirst for the blond's blood that still lingered in his nostrils. He kneeled, inhaled and pounced at his prey, sucking the red juices from his frame.

And like that, he discarded the carcass like it was nothing. It was nothing, only an urge that would not go away.

Like the feeling of having her within mere meters of himself, the adrenaline that he wished pumped, the feelings he wished he had.

She would not understand. Never would. She wouldn't understand _why_ he wanted so badly to taste her blood, to drink it from her body.

His curiosity to why he was so attached was growing, but he knew he had to let go, or try.  
But after all, he defied the logic of "curiosity killed the cat."

--

Dan. Humphrey_._ His name sounded so elegant against her cracked lips. She'd caught him a couple times, just staring and it made her feel sort of special; the most gorgeous man on the planet had an interest in plain old her. (Of course, she didn't know to what extent the actual interest was.) Or if he had interest at all. A part of her wondered if he was just a stalker.

"Van Der Woodsen, would you stop being a total stalker and pay attention, please?" Blair asked quietly but her friend was not listening.

But of course, from across the courtyard, Dan was. His pale skin stood out from everyone else that he knew, and he wondered if anyone else had picked up on it. Her thoughts were unreadable, but her friend's were. The brunette suspected something of him. Jonathon neared quietly, leaning his head close to his brother's.

"She's dangerous," he whispered, and Dan nodded.

"I know."

"_Serena?"_

_"What?"_

"Have you been listening? I mean, at all?"

He listened to bits and pieces of their conversation, his ears perking in wonder. _"No."_ He heard her respond, and he turned toward Jonathon, the frown evident.

"I have to leave," he responded and started walking away, not noticing that the blond had began to follow him.

--

He'd left school, again. The third time this week, but her scent was becoming unbearable, and he feared for her life. The Foosteps - _wait._ He inhaled and practically spat out his breath.

"Serena, why are you here?" It was the only thing that came out of his mouth as she walked up the path of the closed off forest nobody knew about. _Nobody._

"I followed you," she admitted rather shyly, ducking her head.

Dan turned around at an inhumanly pace, watching her eyes widen. "I told you to leave me alone." He responded, and jumped from his position atop a very large rock, onto the ground.

Serena started to speak, but her mind was jumbled in the discovery that the guy she'd been so intrigued in was definitely something other-worldly. "I had to."

He shook his head and ran his hands through his golden tipped hair. "No," he scoffed, walking away. Serena followed after him, despite his hopes. "You _wanted_ to."

"And so what if I did?" She shot back, making him turn around and stare, cursing at himself for not having the ability to read her mind. She didn't even let him answer. "I know what you are."

"Do tell me," he challenged.

"You're a vampire." Her breath wasn't even uneasy, it didn't even change in pitch. His eyebrow hovered.

"You're not afraid?"

She shook her head, unable to comprehend another action that would support her answer.

"I've murdered humans before."

"You won't hurt me," she challenged, meeting his eyes as he shook his head.

"I won't," he responded, face blank and emotionless. "But," he paused again and stepped back a step from her body which was pressed against the tree. "I certainly can, if I wanted to." And with that, he grabbed her hand and brought her onto his back.

"What are you doing?" She asked, digging her head in his neck.

"You wanted to see my world, right?" He asked and felt her nod. "Well, I'm taking you to see it."


	3. Something New

"How did you find this place?" Serena asked, breathless. They sat on the branch of a very tall tree, giving them a perfect view of the forest below. Her eyes skimmed past the green canopy and she shifted slightly, looking at him.

"I get bored at night." Dan shrugged, idly snapping a stick in half with just his index finger and thumb.

"You don't sleep?"

"I could, but I choose not to. There's too many hours wasted and I have no need for it." His gaze swiveled onto her. "Tell me, how did you know?"

"Know what?"

He gently twisted a lock of her golden hair around his finger, playing with it. Her effect on him had dulled slightly, but he still felt the desire for her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I guessed."

His mouth curled into a grin as her gaze looked out among the trees again. Only Serena van der Woodsen would answer his question like this, without further explanation. "Okay, how did you guess then?"

"Well for one, your skin is absolutely freezing. Your eyes change color, you never eat."

"I could be an anorexic with horrible body temperature. And your eyes change color too." He pointed out, breaking another stick off the tree.

"Not from to gold to black in a twenty-four hour period." She argued as the branch shifted with his loud chuckle. "You never get flushed, you're incredibly fast and strong. And you can eat people."

"Technically 'eat' is the wrong word, but I'll let it pass."

"Now its your turn."

"My turn?" He replied, amused.

She smiled coquettishly as the stick in his hands dropped to the ground several hundred feet below them. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"About a hundred and nine years."

"Good thing I like older men."

"That doesn't scare you away?"

"Should it?" She tossed out nonchalantly, gripping the trunk of the tree as she adjusted herself. "How come your eyes change color?"

He grinned, his teeth becoming prominent. "Well, if I'm _hungry, _they turn black. They're gold when I'm full, so to speak." He grew somber, his grin gone. "But I hope you know I don't just feed on animals. That is only when things get too hard to handle. Like recently."

Serena nodded, absorbing the information. She looked up at the sky, trying to think of another question. "Why don't you date?"

"Why don't I _date?_" He laughed, shaking his head. "Isn't that obvious, Serena? I can kill people."

"You haven't killed me yet."

"I don't date because I have never wanted anyone." His low voice sent shivers down her spine as he edged closer and closer. "No one has been worth revealing my family's secret."

"So I'm worth it? Or did you just bring me up here to secretly kill me?" Despite the weight of her words, a coy smile spread across her face.

"I don't know, why do you think I brought you up here?" He whispered, leaning closer to her.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her brain a complete blank. "To show me how to climb a tree?" She finally mustered, giggling nervously.

"You could say that." He leaned forward more, his cold lips brushing against hers. And just like that, he pulled away.

"Maybe we should get back to the ground." Serena murmured, unsure of what to say.

He nodded, slightly disappointed. He pulled her onto his back once more, jumping back to the ground. Serena held back a scream, it was like riding a roller coaster. He landed on the balls of his feet, making a soft thump. She slid off his back, careening forward when she couldn't hold herself upright.

"Sorry," she gasped, her cheeks a bright pink. She looked up at him and without warning, pressed her lips tightly against his. Her arms snuck around his neck as her tongue invaded his mouth, making his sense tingle.

His grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her up, pressing her against the grassy hill. He threaded his fingers through her golden locks, kissing her feverishly. With each kiss, he heard her heart pump faster, the blood traveling faster than before. As she retracted once more, his head shot up, making her returning lips hit his neck. "Serena."

"What?" She asked breathlessly, her face flushed from the ferocity of his kisses.

"As much as I would love this to continue, I don't think that this is the best idea right now."

"Okay," she nodded, loosening her grip around his neck.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for choosing me." She winked, kissing him chastely before threading her fingers with his.

--

"Serena, where have you been?" Blair asked, glaring at her best friend. The blonde was supposed to show up an hour ago.

Serena grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "I was with Dan."

"Dan? As in Dan Humphrey? Why were you with him?"

"We hung out."

"S, if this is a bad joke, stop now. You know perfectly well that Dan Humphrey never hangs out with anyone except his brother."

Serena giggled, biting her lip. "Why do you keep saying his full name?"

"Because its Dan Humphrey! Certified hot guy who never dates!" Blair whirled around, eyebrows raised. "_Are _you dating him?"

"I don't know, why? Besides why do you care, last time I checked you're dating Nate."

"I'm Queen, Serena." Blair replied matter of factly. "I have to know these things."

"B, calm down. We're not dating. We just decided to go take a walk and we hung out." Serena smiled, remembering their kiss earlier. Suddenly, both their phones buzzed, alerting them of a new Gossip Girl text.

**Well, well, well, look what we have here. Looks like D and S have hooked up. In the forest no less. Spotted: S and D leaving the forest, clothes rumpled. Guess this explains why D never dated.**

**Xoxo Gossip Girl.**

"Shit."

--

Dan's pocket vibrated and he quickly pulled his phone out, nonchalantly tossing it in the air. "New Gossip Girl thing." He called to Jonathon, who was busy typing something.

"One downfall of New York, this annoying text messaging thing." Warner muttered, Dan and Jonathon's 'adoptive' father.

"Dan...why were you with Serena? In the forest?" Jonathon questioned, suspicion rising in his voice.

"I was spending time with her."

"Does she know?" Elizabeth, Warner's wife, asked from her place in the den.

They waited tentatively, knowing that whatever Dan said would either change their lives completely or cause no change whatsoever. "Yes."

"Dan! Why'd you tell her?" Jonathon asked, annoyed.

"She guessed. She's smarter than the rest." Dan shrugged.

"Why didn't you lie?"

"Because I love her." He said simply, as if that solved everything.

"You can't be with her." Warner protested.

"I can't resist her, Warner. You know how it is. Either I kill her or I turn her into one of us. I don't have a choice." Dan spoke urgently, his voice ridden with guilt. "I don't want anything else. I _need _her. And if she'll have me, then I'll do my best to assure her future happiness. And if she won't," he trailed off, the sentence finishing itself in the other vampire's heads. _I'll have to die._

--

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it since I haven't updated this in such a long time.

**Slimkay**: I'm not such a big fan of Twilight either, I'm more of a Vampire Academy girl haha.


End file.
